Just Give In, Never Speak Again!
by LunarRabbitPikachu
Summary: This is the story of how the new member of the resistance became the way she is today. Prequel to "Don't be Scared, Speak up" and song-fic parody of the song "Smoke and Mirrors" by LittleJayneyCakes. Rated M for blood, gore, and depression.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys! I've noticed that it will be a bit confusing for the next 5 chapters on "Don't be Scared, Speak Up!" after the next update. So, I decided to make this one-shot, song-like parody fanfic to help understand a little bit more on what it will be like. I will have to point out a few key details on this fanfic:**

Normal text = Normal dialogue  
 _Italics text = Saura's mind  
_ **Bold & Underline text = Time skips  
** **Bold text = action sounds  
 _Bold & Italics text = Memories  
_**(Text in parentheses) = Playing the instrumental version of the song.

 **There won't be any author notes below for this is only a one-shot fanfic. Meaning, there won't be any chapters after this. I originally wanted to merge this with "Don't be Scared, Speak up!", but I sort of realized that it wouldn't really fit in since it can't be an Interlude.  
As for the song I'm using to parody with, the song is called: "Smoke and Mirrors" by LittleJayneyCakes in YouTube. I've tried to post the link of the song here many times, but it won't work here. Just type in the song and artist name in YouTube and it should pop up for you guys. ^^; **

**Well, enjoy this one shot fanfic and part of the prologue everyone! :)  
**

* * *

 _ **Just Give In, Never Speak Again!**_

 **13 years before the attack…**

After the death of Nevil, Saura and her parents have returned to their home, both adult wolves looking very disappointed especially the brown wolf with blue eyes. Nevil was his brother after all; and his brother had attempt to kill his offspring and went against the pack. Not to mention, Nevil had ruined so many other lives. Not to mention, Saura hadn't said a word since the entire event until they've arrived home.

Saura realized how upset her father is with all of this. At first, she thought this was all her fault. But thankfully, her parents do not blame here and are very happy to see her speaking to them again after a few weeks. Saura, now tucked into bed, watches her parents walk out of her room after saying good night. Saura watches the clear night sky outside. It's so beautiful out, and she can't wait until morning! She'll go back to school and talk to-

" _Saura, do you really think the entire world will want to hear you?" Saura gasps when she heard a familiar voice. She looks around as she gets out of the bed. She then noticed the same brown wolf with hazel eyes wearing black gloves and shoes and gold medallion around his neck! It can't be, can it? "I told you no one wants to hear your pathetic voice," he added._

 _Saura shivers as she tries to find her parents. "Mommy, Daddy-"_

 **WHACK**

 _Saura yelps in pain as she falls to the ground. This is just like back when she had spent "training" to make friends and defend herself. As she gets up while crying a bit, the little wolf noticed the older brown wolf holding a long black rope like "toy" that he would use whenever she would talk. She shivers as she backs away to the door; but to her surprise, there is no door around them! "Nice try Saura. You know you can't get away from your "Uncle Nevil,"" the brown wolf says. Nevil, the brown wolf, smirks as he watches Saura shivering in fear with shock. "What? Did you really think I can leave just like that?" he asks. "You should know better that I can't "just leave." I will always be with you," he answers with a dark smirk._

 _Saura shivers as she gets up and looks around for an exit. "Help! Please, someone help me-"_

 **WHACK**

 _Saura was once again attacked by Nevil by the "toy" Nevil used. Saura cries a bit as she gets up and looks at the brown wolf while shivering. "I told you Saura, no speaking," he says to the little wolf! Saura whimpers a bit quietly. "Now then, I think it is time we continue with your lesson since you had enough rest," Nevil added as he walks to the little blond wolf. The older wolf noticed the confused, but also frightened look on the female wolf's face. "You know exactly what I mean when I say that. After all, there are still others doing it to you. Besides, even after that little meeting, everyone else is still questioning you," he stated._

 _(Play instrumental)_

 _Nevil:_

 _I know you've noticed it as well  
Those words you had always tried to avoid  
Oh my little niece, you know it's true  
They don't ever want to hear you  
They are nothing but facts._

 _They are just telling you the truth  
That they don't like your voice, not one bit  
The same goes for everyone else_

 _Saura:_

 _But Mommy and Daddy didn't say that._

 **WHACK**

 _Nevil:_

 _Just shut that pathetic voice of yours,  
Saura._

* * *

 **1 week later…**

Saura would try to speak to others. But every time she does, all the mobians kept picking on her excluding her parents.

* * *

 **1 month later…**

Due to all of the bullying in her school, Saura's parents moved her to another school.

* * *

 **1 year later…**

Saura is once again being bullied and now mentally attacked by Nevil, but she hardly says anything about it to her parents.

* * *

 **1 year and 6 months later...**

 _Nevil:_

 _Are you really that blind?  
Can't you see how these folks look at you?  
It's proof how weird your voice is.  
Don't you see their expressions?  
They're saying your voice is disgusting._

 _Oh! What's with that look?  
Do you finally see it now, you fool?  
There is one way out  
Just give in, and never speak up again  
My little niece…_

 _Saura:_

 _My mom and dad haven't given up  
So, I will do the same!  
No matter what you say  
I will not give in!_

 **WHACK**

 _Nevil:_

 _I told you  
No speaking  
You'll see it all soon  
As time continues on  
You will want to give in  
And when you do  
You will see things my way  
_

* * *

 **4 years later…**

Saura's parents had found out that she was bullied again. In this case, Saura and her family moved to another town and school to prevent more bullying even though she is mentally being attacked by Nevil.

* * *

 **4 years and 8 months later...**

 _Nevil:_

 _Your stubbornness is quite a pain  
Don't you see that silence is golden?  
You can't keep changing to different schools  
They'll just follow you wherever you go  
And they won't stop until you're gone_

 _What's with that look?  
Are you finally opening your eyes?  
All you have to do  
Is give in and all of this will end right now  
Just. Give. In…_

 _Nevil shows a dark smirk as he watches Saura's depressed expression. He's close; he can feel it! "So, what shall you do Saura?" he asks the now eleven-year-old blond wolf. "You know it is the only option you have left," he says with a slight dark chuckle._

 _Saura shivers at the dark smirk and chuckle Nevil is giving her. She shivers at the thought of speaking, but she can't give up! Her parents haven't yet! "N-never," she says in a shaky voice._

 **WHACK**

 _Saura yelps with her eyes shut as she feels the whip hit her back hard along with it tripping her to the ground in the process. The stinging really hurts, even after these few years of dealing with it. "Then it looks like we'll have to take this "training" to the next level. Let's see what happens when you try speaking again," Nevil says with a dark growl and chuckle. Saura became confused on what Nevil meant by taking it to the next level._

" _ **Ugh, listen to that voice!"**_

" _ **Look what it did to my ears!"**_

 _These phrases had got Saura even more confused. What did they mean by that? She tries to get up; but then, the female wolf starts to feel something wet and the area is starting to have this terrible stench. Opening her eyes, she noticed a dead mobian cat with missing ears! Saura screams in terror along with getting whipped to again by Nevil's whip._

* * *

 **6 years later…**

Saura's parents have found out Saura is still being bullied by other mobians. And every time she tries to speak to someone who isn't bullying her, Nevil will mentally attack her by not just using a whip but also showing corpses of mobians.

* * *

 **8 years later…**

Saura continues to be bullied in her school and mentally harmed by Nevil.

* * *

 **10 years later…**

Saura is still being bullied. Apparently, Saura's parents had found out; so, she and her family had moved to a city and different school once again and called a therapist to help her get out of depression..

* * *

 **12 years later …**

The therapist had left the group due to not liking Saura's voice. Finally giving up, Saura's parents had decided to home school her to prevent anymore bullying. However, Saura continues to be mentally abused by Nevil.

* * *

 _Nevil:_

 _Now do you see what I see?  
You will never be accepted now  
It's time to face the fact in front  
You are all alone Saura  
Nobody will ever want you_

 _Just give in and never speak again_

* * *

 **2 months before the attack…**

Saura's parents left to go visit their parents at a different city while Saura stayed behind due to fear.

* * *

 **1 month, 3 weeks, and 2 days before the attack...**

Saura had received devastating news, the attack of the Eggman Empire and the death of her parents...

 _Saura:_

 _I won't speak again  
But the looks are still there!  
I'm sorry for talking  
Please just leave me alone_

 _Nevil:_

 _Take this dagger  
And do exactly as I say  
Then all of this will end  
So just give in!_

 _Come on, what's your problem?  
Quit your crying and be a wolf  
Do you honestly think  
You can keep this up?_

 _It'll take your soul and body  
So you'll never hurt again  
And if you still won't do it  
You're going to regret it_

 _It's time to stop these games  
Just give in and do it now  
Can't you see that you're alone  
Because they have left you too_

Saura had tears in her eyes as she looks at the mirror and the sharp knife in her hand as her grip on it tightens. Maybe she should give in, just like the rest of the world since the legendary "Sonic the hedgehog" is gone. Everyone she loved are all dead. She can just end this right now, so no one will have to hear her ever again and she can join the others. Just one swipe and it will all be over… No more pain. No more loneliness. And more importantly, no more speaking. She will be reunited with her-

" _ **Saura, please don't shut the world out. There will be someone out there waiting for you."**_

Saura flinched when she heard her mother's voice. She looks around for the other blond wolf but sees no one. She frowns as more tears appeared. Why should she still not give up? She is all alone now… No one she cares for exists… It is better for her to just give in like her uncle had always said.

" _ **We will always be with you Saura, even when we are apart."**_

Saura places her free hand on to her chest when she heard her father speak. Is that really true? Can her mother and father still be with her even though they've died? Saura continues to look at the mirror and suddenly sees her parents standing next to her with each of their hands on her shoulders. She tries to reach out to them, but Saura felt nothing. However, it still feels like she can feel their hands on her shoulders even as they disappear.

Saura nods as she wipes the tears out of her eyes. Her father is right. He and her mother will always be with her! It's time for her to give the world another chance! But to do that, she needs to stop whining! However, her uncle does have valid points about other mobians not liking her voice. She'll keep silent until she can completely trust who she meets in the future. When the time comes, she will speak to them.

Saura looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how wimpy she looks. Perhaps it's her long hair-like fur and the black outfit she is wearing. Remembering the sharp knife, the wolf has her free hand grab her long hair as she brings the knife closer. She takes in a deep breath and slashes her long hair-like fur off. She makes a huge sigh of relief and looks at the mirror to see the result. It's almost like she's looking at a different mobian. Saura lets out a smile as looks at her now really short hair-like fur. She likes it a lot. Now, the only thing Saura needs to do now is get a new set of clothes. That way, she can try to let go of her past a bit. Perhaps she can look through some of her mom's clothes. Who knows, her mother might have something in there she might like. And once she does, she needs to clean up her hairy mess. Saura then takes the sharp knife to throw it in the trash and walks off.

 _"So be it Saura…"_

 _(End instrumental)_

* * *

 **On the day of the attack…**

Saura suddenly hears a knock on her door. She walks to the door and opens it to see a male mobian brown bear, male mobian black dog, and a female mobian magenta bird. All three are in suits and armors! "Madam, we are fellow members of the resistance against the Eggman Empire. We have come to escort you to our HQ! The Eggman Empire are on their way here," the brown bear says to Saura. The wolf looked shocked. Eggman and his army are on their way here?! She has to get her stuff! "We'll give you five minutes to pack up your things. Be ready when time is up," he added. The bird and dog nod in agreement as they guard around the area.

Saura nods as she leaves the door open for the bear as she walks to her room. When she arrived in her room, she grabs a small yellow bag. She didn't need much. All she wanted was a photo of her parents and the white crescent moon necklace her father gave her. The photo had a picture of her parents at their wedding day. They would always talk about it and told her she might find her special someone. But that will have to wait until this war is over. As for her necklace, it was a present her father gave her a few years ago. She hadn't thought about wearing it since she had to deal with a huge amount of depression.

 _"You will see it one day... You will see that you are not welcomed. You've already seen it and it will only happen again."_

Saura stiffened when she heard her uncle's voice in the back of her head. Then again, that voice has been around for thirteen years, and yet he still continues to torment her, but she tries her best to ignore it. Once she got everything in her bag and picked it up, the wolf looked at the mirror for a bit. She stared at her reflection as it shows her eyes and blond fur with bangs, and the outfit she found two months ago: a white blouse with a red ribbon in the middle, white gloves with ruby wrist rings to match, long light red jeans, and red-orange shoes.

"Madam," Saura hears the brown bear call out. She flinched a bit out of reaction since she wasn't used to having someone else in the house. "Please hurry it up! The empire army will be here any minute now," he added. Saura shivered at the thought of Dr. Eggman's empire army being in the city. Quickly, the wolf got out of her room to meet with the soldier. When she got outside however, she sees the male brown bear, and the bird and dog soldiers shooting! What are they- "Miss, take cover quickly," the bear soldier shouted! Without questioning it, Saura ran to a pile of rocks and hid behind them as she watched the soldiers continue to shoot.

"He's up there," one of the soldiers shouted as while they shoot at whatever it was he was talking about. Saura thought about looking up to see what the soldiers are shooting at, but fear had overcome her; plus, she had to think twice about the bear's warning and stayed put.

"There is no reason to resist," a deep voice said. The voice made Saura start shivering more; it sounded so dark and sinister. "Your savior is no more," the voice added. By the time the wolf tried to see the soldiers, a laser beam appeared from the other side and **killed** all the soldiers here! She gasped in shock and horror. Whoever this guy was, he killed those poor people! Saura wanted to do something, it's something her parents would do; but she is too scared to do it… The wolf noticed one of the soldiers' guns had rolled towards her. Should she go get it and attack whoever killed the soldiers, or should-

"I see you there," Saura jumped at the same voice. It's too late to hide now! "And I can sense your terror," the same voice added. The voice sounded closer than before! The wolf turned a bit to see a black figure with a silver mask that covers his entire face except for his left yellow eye with red sclera and is covered in red aura. There also appears to be a strange gem on its chest!

Saura gasped at the sight of this figure and quickly grabbed the gun after three attempts. "All of that anxiety and doubt," the voice mumbles. The wolf aims the gun at the figure, but she was shaking so much that it was hard to aim. The figure hmphed. "How amusing especially seeing it on a wolf," the voice added with a dark chuckle.

 _"Indeed... Although, there is no surprise there. You are a weak wolf."_

Saura shivers as she continues to aim the weapon at the figure. But somehow, the figure had flung the gun out of Saura's hand. As that happened, Saura yelped a bit as she backed away while shivering more. "Give in to your fear. Flee and remember this defeat and I'll let you live," it offered.

 _"Go on, do as he says. You know there is nothing else you can do."_

The wolf kept backing up until she was at a good distance from it. And then, she turned around and ran away. As she ran, Saura can hear that same voice letting out an evil laugh.

Saura, once she no longer hears the figure, starts walking in shame. She didn't mean to leave the soldiers like that… And to think, she thought about giving the world another chance when she just ran away from it. The wolf suddenly noticed a long sheet of paper smacked to her face by the wind. Surprised, she grabs the paper and looks at it. This paper appears to be a map! It showed all sorts of places that are covered in blue or gray, more gray than blue. She then noticed a spot in the blue area that had a red circle with the letters: H and Q. Could that be the resistance base? If so, she could show this group this map and show them what happened. Nodding to herself, Saura walks off to search for this resistance group.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
